PAPER PLANE
by Baekzel
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Secarik Pesawat kertas yang menggembarkan perasaan Kim Himchan/HBD KIM HIMCHAN! :D/BANGHIM here/ ONESHOT/ Please RnR *bow bareng member BAP*


PAPER PLANE

.

BANGHIM (BangYongguk x Himchan)

Untuk Ultahnya Himchan Umma :*

Happy birthday Mom, We Love you~ **plak**

.

Warn! Segala bentuk kesalahan dalam Fic._. Mohon dimaafkan #bow

.

Happy Reading~

.

_**There once was a place, so far away  
In this world that such painful sorrow can grow  
We can only share our feelings and our thoughts, by little planes that can soar through the air**_  
_**...**_

Jauh di ujung sana, dimana tetesan embun masih bisa bergelantung di pucuk pucuk daun yang bermekaran di pagi hari. Jauh di ujung sana, dimana hembusan hembusan angin segar masih berhembus saat siang hari. Jauh di ujung sana, dimana cahaya gemerlap kunang kunang masih menerangi gelapnya malam.

Ya, kawasan yang jauh dari kota. Tepat diujung kota. Di daerah yang terpelosok. Disanalah kisah ini bermula. Sebuah kisah kecil tentang sepucuk surat berbentuk pesawat terbang dengan teksture yang terlihat lusuh. Walaupun itu hanya sepucuk pesawat kertas yang lusuh, didalamnya terdapat berbagai curahan perasaan yang tertuliskan di atasnya. Coretan coretan dengan tinta hitam yang tercurah dikertas lusuh itu menjadi salah perantara dari sekian perantara yang ia coba tuk mencurahkan perasaan yang tersimpan di lubuk hatinya.

"Hemm.." pemuda manis bermanik coklat itu tersenyum tipis. Digenggam dan ditatapnya hasil mahakarya buah tangannya sendiri. Ia tahu, pesawat kertas itu terlihat Tak terlalu bagus. Tapi ia tak memedulikan soal itu. Ya, soal bentuk memang tidak penting.

Manik coklatnya berputar menatap kearah jendela besar yang ada di sebelahnya. Diluar sana, tampak-lah pepohonan rindang yang menghiasi figura tuhan itu. Langit langit senja yang berwarna oranye ke merah merahan membuat hati kecilnya tergugah. Burung burung sibuk berlalu lalang di angkasa, hendak kembali ke sangkarnya.

Sosok pemuda manis tadi menghela nafas panjang. Dilihatnya selang selang infus yang sedari tadi menempel di tangan kecilnya. Ingin rasanya ia melepasnya, tapi tak mungkin. Sama sekali tak mungkin. Ia menatap risih kepada alat alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali melepasnya, namun ia tak boleh melakukannya. Sama sekali, tak boleh.

"Tenanglah Kim Himchan—besok kau bisa menerbangkan suratnya," gumam pemuda manis itu menghibur hati kecil-nya sendiri. Ya, menghibur hatinya yang tengah porak poranda karena dimabukkan oleh cinta.

_**Every new day that begins and my dad goes to work  
I escape from the hospital  
Because I had promised, to always be here with you  
…**_

Himchan mencoba mengendap endap melalui pintu belakang rumah sakit. Manik coklatnya senantiasa mengawasi kearah sekitarnya. Berharap tak seorangnya tak menyadari dia berhasil kabur dari tempat mengerikan itu.

Himchan tersenyum senang begitu ia merasakan kakinya sudah berpijak oleh rerumputan hijau yang sejuk. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya. Dan arah pandangnya bertemu dengan sebuah pagar besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat itu. Dengan segenap tenaganya, ia mencoba memacu langkahnya mendekati pagar besar itu. Ya, senyumnya mengembang begitu saja begitu melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah berpijak di balik pagar raksasa itu.

"Yongguk~" panggil Himchan senang seraya melambai lambaikan tangannya kearah pemuda tampan tadi. Yang dilambai hanya tersenyum seraya ikut melambaikan tangannya juga. Entah, apa yang merasukinya, kali ini perasaannya tengah berbunga bunga. Ya, sudah seharusnya ia disini. Sudah seharusnya ia berada disisi Yongguk.

Keduanya mengambil sepucuk pesawat kertas yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah mereka, mereka mulai menerbangkan pesawat kertas mereka dengan arah yang berlawanan. Himchan menerbangkannya kearah Yongguk sedang Yongguk menerbangkannya kearah Himchan.

Mereka mengambil milik mereka masing masing. Dan tersenyum hangat satu sama lain. Menandakan segenap perasaan cinta yang mereka miliki. Perasaan cinta yang selalu terhalang oleh pagar raksasa itu.

_**As I sit here and read one of your new letters  
I can feel my heart grow warm  
How can we keep going, hiding our love from the world?**_  
**…**

pemuda manis itu kembali duduk di ranjang putihnya. Dengan segera ia memposisikan dirinya di tempat tidur dan memasang beberapa peralatan yang ia lepaskan tadi. Ditariknya selimut tebalnya, berusaha menyelimuti dirinya yang sudah kedinginan bak dimasukkan kedalam lemari es bersuhu rendah.

Memang tubuhnya kini sangatlah lemah. Seharusnya dia sama sekali tak boleh beranjak dari kasurnya. Namun apa boleh buat? Perasaan cinta telah membakar semuanya.

Dibuka dan dibacanya surat yang baru ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya itu. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, antar sayang, kasih, senang, sedih, dan kecewa—manik coklatnya masih saja menulusuri surat itu.

Ia menarik nafas panjang setelah membaca coretan coretan tinta yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Dalam hati kecilnya ia sibuk berfikir. Dalam hati kecilnya ia bertanya tanya.

_'Bagaimana bisa kita menyembunyikan cinta kita dari dunia?'_

_**Ev-ery-thing  
Crashes before me, Dad becomes afraid  
He begins to yell, telling me to stop  
I dont understand, anything he says to me**_

…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KIM HIMCHAN!?" seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan wajahnya yang mengeras tampak menggeram marah tepat dihadapan himchan. Himchan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah lelaki itu.

"Kau Keluar hanya untuk bertemu lelaki Brengsek itu!? Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh, Himchan! Kesehatan-mu semakin melamah! LIHAT!" lelaki paruh baya itu memberikan secarik kertas tentang hasil ceknya di lab barusan.

"Dia tidak brengsek, Appa-" akhirnya Himchan angkat bicara. Ada nada bergetar pada perkataannya. Menandakan ia sedang merasakan takut saat ini.

"Kau Ini! Bisakah Kau berhenti melakukannya!? Membela lelaki brengsek yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan kita! Berfikirlah kim Himchan! Kau ini-" entah berapa patah kata yang diucapkan ayahnya kepadanya, Himchan tak peduli. Telinganya seakan akan tuli. Ia tak mendengar apa yang appanya ucapkan saat itu. Ya, dia tak mendengar—dan tak mengerti.

_**All I need, is for you to always stay by my side  
Whats so wrong with the love that we share?  
Theres a light that tries to shine and brighten up this room  
And it shows, a dark future, painful and false  
…**_

Pemuda manis bernama Himchan itu hanya memainkan ujung jarinya seraya melihat kearah sekitar ruangan. Ya, ruangan senyapnya yang mulai disinari oleh cahaya dari pantulan daun yang ada di pohon tepat didepan ruangannya. Himchan hanya menundukkan wajahnya, hati kecilnya pilu. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah keberadaan sosok kekasihnya disisinya.

Dalam benaknya ia bergumam, apa ada yang salah dengan kisah cintanya. Ya, kisah cintanya yang selalu ditentang oleh sang Ayah.

Dan manik coklatnya kembali berkaca kaca. Seakan akan ia melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ya, terlihatlah olehnya masadepan yang gelap, yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan.

_**I am just so desperate; I need to see you right now  
But Im just too far away  
When I finally notice, that I cant walk I lose hope**_

…

"Maaf, pak. Ia sudah tak bisa berjalan lagi.." seorang pria berbalut jas putih itu sedang mencoba menjelaskan keadaan yang menimpa anaknya kepada lelaki paruh baya itu.

Himchan hanya menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar pembicaraan dua lelaki itu. Ya, memang. Dia sudah tak bisa merasakan kakinya kembali. Memang kakinya masih menempel pada tubuhnya, namun ia sama sekali tak merasakan kakinya, bagai kedua kakinya terputus dari tubuhnya. Walau ia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, yang adanya hanyalah perasaan sakit yang menjadi jadi.

Perasaannya kali ini hancur lebur. Ia sudah tak bisa berjalan lagi. Ia ingin melihat kekasihnya! Ya, paling tidak untuk menghibur hati kecilnya.

Namun, ia berada sangat jauh dengan kekasihnya. Terlebih, ia sudah tak bisa berjalan...

Ia Mulai kehilangan harapannya..

_**Even though I still try, no one will even listen  
Death will be here for me soon  
Im so worried about you, what'll you do once I die?  
…**_

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.." untuk kesekian kalinya sapu tangan himchan sudah dibasahi oleh darah yang dimuntahkan olehnya. Saat itu tak ada siapa siapa. Ia cukup kewalahan mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap atap atap rumah sakit. Ia menyadari kematian akan menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ya, ia sangat khawatir. Bukan khawatir terhadap dirinya.

Tapi ia mengkhawatirkan sosok kekasihnya,

Ya, Yongguk.

_**And-so-I  
Run away from there, just to say goodbye  
My last words to you, flying through the air  
Im not going to cry, even if it hurts**_

…

"Aaakhh!" Himchan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan semua rasa sakitnya. Ia berlari dari rumah sakit—berusaha kabur dari bayang bayang kematian. Ia tak peduli, atas semua rasa sakitnya. Ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sang kasih walau itu sangat sakit. Ia tak mau Yongguk sampai kehilangan dirinya tanpa jejak.

Dengan tenaga terakhirnya—dilepaskannya pesawat kertas lusuh itu. Ia tak tahu akankah surat itu akan sampai pada kekasihnya. Harapannya semua berada pada pesawat kertas lusuh itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Yongguk."

Dan seketika.. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Since we met, weve spent every day there for each other  
Ill never forget what it is your smiling face looks like  
The deep darkness that engulfs us both by pulling us away  
Is taking away happiness and replacing it with pain**_

Until tomorrow...  
At that place, with you... 

…

…

…

**This Is..**

…

…

**NOT THE END...**

…

"Yakk! Kim Himchan~ Cepatlah Bangun Eoh!"

Pemuda berporos manis itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Didapatinya kelima teman temannya yang ia sayangi. Ya, Itu Youngjae, Daehyun, Jongup, Zelo.. dan juga.. Itu.. Yongguk..

"Himchan Hyungg~ Kau tidur sambil menangiss.. Kau tak apakah?" kali ini Zelo selaku member yang paling muda mulai menunjukkan sisi peduli kepada hyungya itu. Sedang Himchan hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

_'Hanya mimpi?' _batin Himchan dalam hati. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, dan kakinya baik baik saja. Namun, mimpi tadi serasa sangat nyata baginya.

"Kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Himchan seraya memperhatikan kesekitar, ya mereka tengah didalam mobil mereka.

"Kau Lupa, Himchannie~ Kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu hari ini, Kau malah tertidur.." jelas Yongguk seraya memeluk erat kekasihnya itu. Sedang Himchan? Ia hanya tertegun tak percaya. Dipeluknya kembali kekasihnya itu. Tanpa sadar, Himchan kembali menitikkan air matanya.

"Eoh!? Kenapa Himchan hyung menangis eoh!? Ada yang salah Hyung?!" Youngjae dan Jongup mulai panik. Terlebih lagi Yongguk, yang tiba tiba saja merasakan kekasihnya sedang menangis di pelukannya.

"Ahh.." Daehyun memangut mangut mengerti, diambilnya mp3 player milik Himchan hyung, "Himchan hyung habis mendengarkan lagu Paper Aeroplane-nya Vocaloid. Pantas begini~"

"Ooohhh.. Cobaa Zelo mau dengerin Hyung~" ujar Zelo seraya meraih raih Mp3 player milik Himchan yang ada di tangan Daehyun.

"Sudah~ Aku saja yang menyayikan, nanti Hasilnya lebih merdu lohh~" ujar si lead Vocal mesum seraya menggoda goda magnae yang tengah menarik ujung bibirnya itu.

Sementara Himchan?

Dia tak peduli, ia masih terbuai dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ya, dia bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur.

Namun, Tiba tiba Himchan menggerakkan tangannya yang mengepal. Dibukanya kepalan tangannya.

Dan tampaklah sepucuk pesawat kertas lusuh yang sama seperti surat terakhir dalam mimpinya. Himchan tertegun sejenak. Dan ia kembali menerka nerka di dalam pikirnya.

Tapi toh, Yang penting Himchan sudah kembali bukan?

**THE END!**

**Fic Angst kedua-ku o(^w^)o **

**Yah semoga lebih baik dari Fic Angst yang pertama itu-.-)/ **

**Dibutuhkan kritik dan sarannya, RnR please? **


End file.
